1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video game capable of displaying multiple characters including player characters and enemy characters on a screen and controlling actions of the displayed characters in accordance with control operations of a player.
2. Background Information
There has been a genre of computer video games, known as the role-playing games (RPG). In an RPG, generally, a character performs a role in a game in place of a player, and by controlling this character (hereinafter, the player character) the player experiences a virtual adventure while causing a story involving the player character to unfold. In most cases, a character which opposes the player character (hereinafter, an enemy character) is provided in each of a number of set zones formed in a virtual space. The story is then caused to unfold by the player character proceeding from one zone to the next and fighting with and defeating enemy characters seeking to prevent the player character from achieving a certain objective in the story.
The player character is controlled by buttons on a keypad, or a joystick or the like. In response to control operations performed on this keypad, the player character moves and carries out predetermined actions. In the course of the story, numerous events such as battle scenes are provided. In these events, the game proceeds on the basis of selection operations being carried out by the player.
Although in battle scenes of video games of related art in many cases a player character and an enemy character fight one-on-one. Video games have also been proposed which make the game more interesting allowing a number of player characters and a number of enemy characters to fight. The present invention includes a video game with which multiple player characters and multiple enemy characters can fight and, furthermore, it is possible as necessary to replace a player character taking part in a battle.
However, in video games of the related art, there has been the problem that the greater the number of characters taking part in a battle, and the more complicated the actions that the player characters perform, the more difficult it becomes to keep track of their state. Furthermore, in worst cases, sometimes the player performs an erroneous control operation and a character does not carry out the action that the player intended, and the enjoyment of the game is reduced. Because of this, a video game is desired in which it is possible to understand easily which character is to be the object of an action of a player character and it is possible to make a player character execute an intended action exactly.